


Framework: The Madame

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AIDA gets taken out Power Ranger style, BAMF Jemma Simmons, Gen, Humor, I'll love it till the day I die, I'm Power Ranger fan, Power Rangers inspired ending to Season 4 of AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: AIDA/Madame Hydra gets the crap kicked out of her by Simmons, and all K10 and Fitz could do is just watch in awe.





	Framework: The Madame

**Author's Note:**

> K10 and the gang escape the Framework, Power Ranger style, enjoy.

The seven of us approached the Triskelion, we stopped as Hydra mobilized its army to try and stop us. It was a standoff; 7 vs God knows how many. We were here for one thing, to take down Madame Hydra, she cut off our escape from the Framework, so to get home we had to take her out. 

“You sure about this?” asked Grant  
“Yes, it’s the only way” Daisy said  
“Okay, we’ll follow your lead Daisy” said Coulson  
“Let’s do it, it’s Morphin time”  
“Mastodon” Mack  
“Triceratops” Jemma  
“Tiger Zord” Fitz  
“Dragonzord” K10  
“Sabertooth Tiger” Phil (silver instead of Yellow)  
“Gold Ranger power” Grant  
“Tyrannosaurus” Daisy

We were all in ranger form, “Alright everyone this is it” said Daisy “we either go home and save the world or die trying” and we all nodded.

We charged, bullets either missing us or bouncing off our armor. We tore through the troops and made our way into the lobby. Daisy and the others stayed to hold off the thugs while Jemma, Fitz, and myself worked our way up to AIDA’s office. We got there and AIDA was waiting for us, “If you’re going to destroy what I have built, then I’m not going down without a fight” she took out her own Morpher and shouted, “HYDRA power” and she was clad in her own ranger armor, it was green with a red hydra logo emblazoned on the chest. 

“Fitz, you take the right, I’ll go up the middle, Jemma” I didn’t get a chance to finish my sentence when she charged at AIDA. She was pissed that AIDA had put her hands on her man, and I understood, but Fitz and I were petrified at how vicious she was capable of being, she wasn’t even giving AIDA a chance to counter, she just beat the crap out of her.

All Leo and I could do was watch “remind me never to get on her bad side” I said  
“same here”  
“Do they have any popcorn in this place?” I asked  
“Afraid not” Fitz replied  
“Dammit, please tell me you’re recording this” I said  
“been recording since it began” Leo replied  
Jemma then dislocated AIDA’s shoulder, “Ohhhhhh” Fitz and I said at the same time  
“Leo, I have to say that you are a lucky man” I complimented  
“Thank you” Fitz replied with a hint of pride.  
“Hey guys everything’s all clear, ohhh my god” Daisy said as she stumbled upon the mangled body of AIDA.  
“What’s happenin-, holy shit” Mack  
“holy mother of god” Grant  
“what is it” Coulson said as he came in “holy moly”  
“What is it” May said as she walked in, Fitz and I got into fighting stances.  
“She’s okay stand down” Daisy ordered and we did so  
“What’s going on, why do all of you look so spooked” May asked as if she didn’t see the grisly scene in front of her.  
“Hello” I said, “Jemma just filet AIDA, how come you’re not mortified?” I asked  
“I’ve seen a lot worse” May replied.

“Hey, guys, if you don’t mind we’re on a time table here” Jemma said  
“Right” the rest of us said, and we let Fitz get to work on hacking us an exit out of the framework.  
“There we go, you guys can leave” Fitz said to Jemma, Daisy, and I.  
“I’ll get you out as fast as I can Fitz” Jemma said  
“I know” Fitz replied as they kissed.  
Daisy hugged Grant goodbye, and I got the homing beacon out of my pocket. 

“Kaden” Grant said  
“yeah” I replied  
“Take care of Skye”  
“I will” I replied

The three of us held hands and I pressed the button. In an instant, we woke up on the Zephyr.  
We were directly over the Russian oil rig in the Baltics. We decided to jump down. The ramp came down and we felt a gust of wind, “Okay let’s do this” Daisy said and the three of us dove.

“It’s Morphin time” Daisy said  
“Dragon Zord” K10  
“Triceratops” Jemma  
“Tyrannosaurus” Daisy

We were in ranger form when we landed (super hero landing of course). The Watch dogs surrounded us and we summoned our power weapons. I carried the Dragon dagger, Daisy: the power sword, and Jemma: the power lance. The Watch dogs wasted their ammo firing at us, once they saw that the bullets had no effect they dropped them and got out various bladed weapons. We charged and fought them, we were fighting them in separate places, Jemma fought six on the catwalk, Daisy fought nine on one of the landing pads, and I fought at least twelve in the center of the platform. 

I caught the fist of one goon, kicked another and flipped the one I was occupied with. I caught one guy’s knife with my dagger and headbutted him, I flipped over as someone tried to knock me down with a sweep kick, and when I landed I threw him into another batch of thugs.  
Jemma caught two machetes between the blades of her Power Lance, with her strength she snapped the machetes in half and did a split kick to make the goons drop. She then split the power lance into two and continued fighting.

Daisy ran up a wall and flipped landing behind three thugs, with one sweeping spin kick all three went down at once she then dodged a side kick aimed at her head, she grabbed the thugs leg, pulled him toward her and punched him in the face. she caught three blades with her power sword, she broke the lock and cut them down.

After about ten minutes all of the thugs were down, and we went inside the rig. We split up to find our friends so we could cover more ground, and if anyone saw AIDA they would distract her while the other two searched for our friends. Daisy and Jemma found the place where Mack, Coulson, Fitz and May were plugged into the framework.  
When Fitz woke up, he felt groggy and almost fell if Jemma wasn’t there to catch him. “welcome back Fitz” she said with her helmet off.

“Jemma” was the first thing he said before kissing her. 

Then they heard sounds of fighting, those sounds were me fighting AIDA. She punched me through the ceiling and I was back outside. “you go into my world” AIDA said as she kicked me across the platform before I could get up, “destroy the paradise I had created” another kick cracking two of my ribs, “You humans are nothing but a stain on the Earth” she kicked me again and I was dangling over the edge into the waters below. Before she could step on my hands she was hit with several shots from a blade blaster. I used that time to launch myself over her and landed in front of my team. Fitz, Mack, Coulson, and May were in ranger form.

“This world may not be perfect, but you can be damn sure we’ll protect it” I said  
“Let’s combine our weapons” Daisy said  
“right” the rest of us said  
“Power Axe” Mack  
“Power Bow” May  
“Power Daggers” Coulson  
“Power Lance” Jemma  
“Dragon Dagger” Kaden  
“Saba” Fitz  
“Power Sword” Daisy, and with our weapons combine we formed the Power Blaster, we all got behind it and yelled “POWER RANGERS”

AIDA then charged at us and we fired the weapon, and multi colored beams fired and hit AIDA sending her plummeting into the ocean and exploding.

“Let’s go home” Daisy said and we flew back up to the Zephyr.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you guys think of my Power Ranger style ending to Season 4 of AOS? please let me know in the comments.


End file.
